


Once Upon A Time

by Immortal33



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Confrontations, Established Pack, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Tension, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - F/M/M, True Mates, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal33/pseuds/Immortal33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two new girls arrive to Beacon Hills looking for a new start trying to let go of their past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mia POV: 

“Finally.” I say to my sister as I see the sign indicating that we’re entering Beacon Hills.

“I know. The drive was brutal.” She says laughing. 

“Says the girl who didn’t drive..” 

“Hey, I got just as tired just sitting here, besides, you didn’t want me to drive.” 

We laugh for a bit. 

We finally arrive to our apartment building. We start unloading our suitcases. 

Thankfully the movers had already gotten here before, and our furniture had all been placed in the small living room. 

Our bedrooms were a mess. 

“Ugh.” I say as I throw myself on the couch. 

“Hey.. Come on..” My sister says pulling my arm. “At least help with the other things in the car, then we can go to bed.” 

“Fine! Remind me again why we moved here??” I said sarcastically.

“Really?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Because, we have a great opportunity here. New school, new friends, new beginning.” 

“Right.” I groan and make my way out to the car. “I sure hope you’re right.” I mumble under my breath. 

“Need help?” A man tells me. 

He’s handsome, but he had startled me and I drop the lamp. He catches it before it hit’s the ground. 

“Sorry if I startled you. I’m Peter Hale.” He says extending his hand. 

I take it in mine. 

“No, it’s fine. I’m Mia.” I tell him. He smiles then lifts my hand to his lips. I can’t help but blush. 

He hands me the lamp. 

“So, do you need help?” He asks again releasing my hand. 

“Oh, no, thank you. We’re pretty much done.” I tell him. 

“Well, I live in apartment 6B if you ever need anything.” He tells me and winks at me. 

“Thanks.” I tell him and start going into the apartment. 

“Who was that?” My sister asks raising an eyebrow. 

“One hunk of a guy. He’s our neighbor. Peter Hale.” 

“He is kinda cute.” 

“Kinda..” I say raising my eyebrow. 

“Yes, kinda. And creepy looking.” She says and throws a pillow at me. “Did you lock the car?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Alright, lets go to sleep. We have our work cut out for us tomorrow. Thank heaven its Saturday.” 

We each go into our bedroom.

As I lay in bed, I swallow down the tears I’ve been holding down. I try not to remember the real reason we are now here.  
** 

Morning comes to quickly. I groan and shut my alarm off. I struggle to get out of bed. 

I go into my bathroom, and get ready for my morning run. 

“Might as well get to know the surroundings.” I tell my reflection in the mirror. 

I go out of the room and check on my sister. She’s still sleeping. 

I grab the keys and lock the door. 

I stretch a bit before starting to jog. The cool breeze wakes me up. I start the timer and sprint. 

After the run I come back home. 

My sister is already making breakfast. I’m completely drenched in sweat. 

“I beat my time!” I say happily. 

“Good for you.” 

“You should join me sometime. I promise to pace myself.” 

“Yeah, heard that one before!” She teases. “So, how’s does Beacon Hills look?” 

“Surprisingly, quiet. And comfortable. I think we will like it here.” 

We both smile and she hands me a cup of coffee. 

“I think I need a shower. Save me some sausages.” 

“No promises.”  
\--  
Emma POV: 

Moving to Beacon Hills was going to be harder for my sister than it was for me. 

Although, now, seeing her walk through the door, after her jog, she seemed happy. 

She was older than me by only a year, but both of us had to grow up too fast. 

Our parents had died in a car accident three years ago, and ever since then, Mia had taken the role as parent. 

She was only 17 now and she seemed so much older. 

Thankfully, our Uncle had taken us in and we didn’t need to go into any agencies. 

Unfortunately, he’s sweet charade ended. And he tried beating me a couple of times, but Mia had always been there. Taking the blows for me. 

Finally, after two years of suffering, she took the stand. He had already hit her, and she had a cut on her lip. 

Then, suddenly, she stood up to him, and even though she was shorter than him, she knocked him down in one punch. 

“If you ever, touch us again, you will die!” She had screamed at him. She had stood over him, with a foot on his throat, and I could see his face turning purple. 

There had been so much rage and pain in her. I had cried with her all night while I cleaned her face. 

My Uncle kept away from us for days. 

“We’re leaving. And I need money.” Mia had told him sternly. He nodded and gave her an envelope. 

“Your parents left you with a trust fund. I’ve taken all the money out of the bank. I swear, that’s everything. It should last you guys for a long time. But, if you girls ever need anything..” 

“Trust me, I will never call you.” 

“Take the car. I’ve already put it in your name.” He had added and handed the keys to her. 

That was a few days ago, now, here we were. In Beacon Hills. 

We were enrolling in the school. We had good grades from our other school, so we shouldn’t have any trouble here. 

We had a rough start, but now, we were starting again. Trying to forget. 

And I knew it would be harder for Mia than for me. 

I knew that she was trying to play it off like everything was okay, but I knew she cried almost every night. 

She always put this strong front for me. And I loved her for that. 

Together we would always be stronger. 

“Any sausages left?” My sister asks me smiling. I could still see a bit of the bruising on her lip. “Hey, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Hey, it’s okay. No one will hurt us here. I swear. I will keep you safe.” She went over to me and hugged me. “Erase those memories, we’re starting new ones.” 

I smile weakly at her and hand her the plate of sausages. 

“Really, only two?” She smiles at me. 

“I only did a pack of four. But I can make more.” I tell her moving to the fridge. 

“Hell, no.. I was just playing, you have no idea how hard it is to maintain all this sexy goodness.” She says playfully motioning at her body. 

I roll my eyes at her. 

She grabs a plate full of eggs and starts gobbling them down. 

“What?!” She says with a mouth full . 

“Nothing.” I say laughing and snap a pic of her. 

“You so better not post that!” She says and I run to my bedroom. “Emma!” She yells from our small kitchen.  
*  
Later on, we start fixing our small apartment. 

It starts looking so much better. Mia is placing pictures along the wall. Mostly of us. There is only one of our family. 

Dad and Mom are behind us, and Mia and myself are kneeling on the grass. 

She runs her finger across the frame. 

“I miss them.” She whispers, and I know she’s holding back her tears. 

“I do too.” I tell her and hug her. 

“Alright, no more crying. They wouldn’t want that.” She says and starts fixing the kitchen. 

I go and help with the few plates we have. 

She opens the fridge. 

“I think it’s time to go shopping.” She tells me. 

“Can’t we do that some other day. I’m kinda tired.” I tell her. “Cant we just go out and eat today.” 

“Fine. We’ll go tomorrow.” She says and smiles. 

We both get ready to go out. 

“Um.. Where exactly could we go? I mean, we don’t know our way around.” I ask. 

“Well, we’ll drive around. I did see this diner this morning. We could go there.” 

“Sounds good.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day in Beacon Hills High School.

Mia POV: 

“Alright, first day of school. You nervous?” I ask Emma. 

“Nope, you?” 

“Maybe, a little.” 

We both smile and get out of the car. We get to the office and they already have our schedules ready. 

I of course, am continuing on to Senior year and Emma is in Junior year. 

“Welcome, both of you.” The receptionist tell us. “If you need any help, just come into the office and we can point you in the right direction.” 

“Thank you.” I tell her and we walk into the school. 

“Alright, If you have any trouble, text me, and I’ll come.” I tell Trina. 

I always worried so much for her. She wasn’t really good in confrontations. 

“I’ll be fine. And you, try not to get into trouble.” She said smiling. 

People were staring at us as we walked down the hall. I immediately went all defensive. 

“Relax.” Emma told me. 

“Seriously, haven’t they ever seen two girls before? I see a bunch of them walking around.” 

“We knew this was going to happen. Besides, “ She added punching my arm, “ who can resist two hot girls.” 

I laughed at her weak joke. 

“Will you be okay?” I whispered to her as we stopped at her classroom. 

“I’ll be fine. Now, go. I would like a couple of guys approach. No offense sis, but you’re kinda like a guard dog.” 

“And I bite too.” I said and nudged her to her class. 

I went to my classes, in which, the teachers introduced me. It was so unnecessary. 

I mainly kept to myself. 

“Yeah, they like embarrassing the new students. I’m Danny.” A guy told me. He was sitting next to me. 

“Seriously. I hate it.” I told him and smiled. 

“My boyfriend went through the same thing.” He said shyly. 

“I bet he hated it.” 

He smiled at that. I guess he expected me to shut him down or something. 

He walked me to the next class and even introduced me to his boyfriend, Ethan. 

Danny was lucky, his boyfriend was hot! 

Lunch time came and I found Emma talking to a group of other teenagers. I grabbed my food and she waved for me to go. 

I just shook my head. I wanted her to have some friends. This would be good for her.

“Mia!” She called out to me. I rolled my eyes and walked toward her. 

“I want to introduce you my friends, this is Stiles, Erica, Isaac, Allison, Vernon, Aiden, Scott..” 

“Hi.” They all said in unison. 

I smiled at them. 

“Why don’t you join us?” Ethan added sitting next to Aiden and Danny in tow. Another guy following them. 

“This is Jackson.” Danny told me. 

I smiled at them and settled next to Jackson. 

“New here?” He asked. 

“Yeah.” 

“Good luck.” 

I frowned at his comment. The others just kept laughing and I could see that Emma was having a good time. 

“I need to get a book for History. I’ll see you after school.” I told her and started to get up. 

“I’ll walk with you, if it’s okay.” Jackson offered. 

“Uh, sure.” 

We walked silently toward the library. 

“So, where are you guys from?” He asked. 

“Port Costa.” 

“I’ve never been there.” 

“Yeah, it’s a really small town.” 

“Did you always live there?” 

“No, but after our parents.. Well, we moved in with our Uncle.” 

“Oh, sorry to hear that.” 

I just nodded in response and smiled. 

The bell rang announcing the end of lunch. 

“Don’t you have class?” I whispered to Jackson. 

He smiled and shook his head. 

“Free period.” 

“Me too.” I smiled back at him and searched for the book I needed.

Jackson seemed like a nice guy, and he was handsome too. But I still didn’t feel like trusting anyone. 

He helped look for the book I was looking for, and after we found it, we sat down and did some work. 

“So, we’re having a birthday party for a friend of ours, and I was wondering if maybe you and your sister could join us?” 

“Oh, I don’t know…” 

“Common, it’ll be fun. It’s this weekend.” 

“Jackson.. I..” 

“I’m sure Emma would like to go.” 

“Fine. We do need a distraction.” I told him smiling. 

“And I’m sure you’ll both have fun.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unlikely hero..
> 
> Party time!

Stiles POV: 

“Are you sure they are coming?” I ask Jackson. 

He had invited our new friends to Derek’s party. And although sour wolf had been upset, we could see he was having a good time. 

The Hale house was filled with guests. Thankfully the house looked like one again. 

We had all helped in renovating the house. 

And this was the first party we were having. 

“Yes. Mia said they were coming. Maybe they’re just running late.” 

“Emma gave me her number.. Should I call?” 

“Who’s Emma?” Derek asks coming outside. 

Jackson and I had been standing there waiting for our friends. 

“Oh, she’s a newcomer to Beacon Hills. Together with her sister, Mia.” 

“Maybe they’re not coming.” He tells us. 

“Just call her.” Jackson interrupts. 

Thankfully she picks up. 

“Hey, it’s Stiles.. Just wondering if you were going to make it?” 

“Oh, hey Stiles. Yeah, Mia decided to go on a quick run earlier and.. Hold on..” 

Jackson frowns and I just raise my shoulders. I can hear her put down the phone. 

‘Mia.. Where have you been? Oh… Crap.. What the hell?!’ I hear her panic. 

‘Some men.. think they see a young woman, and think they can just touch.. Ouch! Don’t touch that! Thanks Peter, I’ll be fine.’ 

‘Next time, just knock on my door, I’ll go jogging with you.’ I hear Peter say to her. 

‘Okay, thanks.’ 

‘Is that the neighbor?’

‘Yeah, thankfully he was jogging too, and he ran across me, he beat those guys pretty good. I’ll drop you off at that party. I don’t feel like going. Just, let me wash up.’ 

‘Are you sure? We can stay.’ 

‘No, I’m sure you’ll be fine.’ 

I heard her footsteps and she picked up the phone. 

“Stiles?” 

“Hey, is everything okay?” 

“Yeah.. My sister just came back from her jog. I’ll be there soon.” 

“Okay, see you.” 

We hung up and I can see Jackson reacting a bit odd. 

“So, they live next to Peter. Well, at least he did a good deed.” Derek says smiling. 

Jackson frowns deeper. 

“I was wondering why he hadn’t shown up.” I tell him. 

An hour later I see them arrive together with Peter. 

Peter is walking with Mia and Emma is in front of them. 

“Hey, guys.. Glad you could make it!” I tell them both and hug them. “Peter.” 

“Stiles.” He says. 

We all go in the house I introduce them to Derek and a couple of other people. 

“Stiles didn’t tell us who the party was for, so, we only got you a gift card.” Emma tells him and hands him an envelope. 

I see a smile form on Derek’s lips as their hands touch. 

“Are you hungry?” He tells her. 

She blushes and nods. He takes her hand and they both walk to the backyard. 

I walk together with Peter, Mia and Jackson. 

“So. .I see you’re friends and neighbors with Peter?” I ask Mia. 

“Well.. Yes.” She smiles at him. 

He pushes her playfully with his shoulder. 

“I honestly wasn’t coming, but Peter told me it was his nephews party, and he just helped me with something and I couldn’t say no. And here I am.” 

Jackson handed her a hamburger. 

“I’m glad you’re here.” He told her smiling. 

She smiled back to him. 

Derek POV: 

The pack had decided on throwing me a birthday party, one that obviously, I had declined to, but they did it anyway. 

There were many teenagers here, probably all of which went to Beacon Hills High. 

My sister, Cora was mingling with most of them. 

It felt a bit awkward, since I wasn’t a real people person, but it made me happy to know that all this was done for me. 

Stiles introduced me to some new friends of his. 

Emma and Mia. 

Emma caught my eye since I saw her. Something about her just seemed to call out to me. 

And once our hands touched, I knew she was the one for me. 

Now, that was something I wasn’t expecting to find here, my mate. It was so liberating, knowing my mate was here, with me. 

And she seemed to feel it too. Once I pulled her toward me, to get something to eat, she didn’t move from my side. 

The only problem now, was our age difference. 

I could see her sister watching us from time to time. And although she was chatting with Jackson and smiling, every time her eyes met mine, they went cold. 

And I recognized that look. It was a silent warning. It was a glare I would give my pack when something frustrated me. 

The evening went smoothly, with Emma by my side. Stiles came and joined us a bit later once most of the guests started leaving. 

“Ready to leave?” Mia asked her sister. 

I saw Emma frown. 

“It’s only nine.” She responded. 

Mia rolled her eyes. 

“We’re cutting the cake. We left the best for only us.” Stiles said and I groaned. 

Erica came out with Boyd carrying the cake. 

It had my picture placed on the center, and I was in my wolf form. I growled low in my chest. 

It said ‘Happy Birthday Sour Wolf!” 

Mia frowned, probably wondering on the picture and how it read. 

“It’s an inside joke!” Stiles told them. 

“Look, that’s how you look when you’re mad!” Emma told her sister. I heard Mia make a noise that sounded much like a growl. 

If I hadn’t known better, I could’ve said she was a wolf too. 

The pack all laughed. They turned on the candles and sang to me. Emma held on to my right hand and Stiles my left.

“23?” She asked me quietly. 

I nodded and smiled. She smiled back. 

Once the singing ended, and I blew out the candles, we cut the cake. 

This indeed was the best birthday I ever had. I had my pack and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, Stiles is already with Derek and yes, they are mates.. But so is Emma. 
> 
> Just wanted to put that out there. 
> 
> If any questions, don't hesitate to ask:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast with the Hale pack.

Jackson POV: 

At the end of the party, I walked both girls to the car. 

“What are you doing tomorrow?” I ask Mia as she gets in the car. 

“Nothing.” 

“How about I go pick you guys up in the morning, we usually have breakfast here with Derek, then we, um, exercise together.” 

“Oh, yeah, Derek mentioned something to me earlier.” Emma adds. 

Mia looks at her sister and Emma only shrugs. 

“You guys are all really close, right?” She asks me. 

“Yes, we’re like a family.” 

She smiles. 

“Well, okay, if it’s okay with Derek.” She tells me and I nod. 

“I’ll pick you up at seven.” I tell her and close the door. 

There was something in Mia. Something that attracted me to her, and it didn’t feel the same as when I was with Lydia. 

It was different. Like a pull to her, but I could tell that she didn’t feel the same way. And that hurt. 

Peter POV:

I saw the way Jackson reacted Mia. And I recognized it. He had found his other mate. 

The only problem was that Mia didn’t want to accept him. I could sense that in her. 

And that could seriously hurt Jackson’s wolf. Being rejected by his mate was something that could damage him. 

“Give her time.” I told him as I neared him. 

“What?” 

“Woo her, talk to her more, have her fall in love with you. Just don’t push to hard.” 

“I didn’t ask for advice old man.” 

I smirked as he walked away. Tonight I would be staying with the pack. We were all staying at the house with Derek. 

Those girls had just come to Beacon Hills, not knowing what they would find. 

I still hadn’t talked to them enough to know their story. And it did bother me, that they were living on their own. 

So young, and already, Mia had taken to caring for her sister. All without a family. 

I knew that Derek had already fallen for Emma. His wolf had called out to her, and she seemed to be willing to be with him. She hadn’t rejected him although he was older than her. 

I saw the glint in her eyes when she looked at him. Much like Stiles had fallen for that angry wolf. 

I wondered how all that would work out. I knew Derek felt something for him too. 

I went inside the house and found all the pups sitting together with Stiles in the center. 

He grounded us. Our human. Well, our human so far. Danny was Ethan’s mate, but he was still in the dark. 

Derek still didn’t want to bring him into the loop. 

I smiled at them. We finally had a family. Even if it was a bunch of teenagers. 

“What are you smiling about, zombie wolf?” Stiles asked. “Looks like your planning something evil.” He smiled. 

“No, nothing.” I sat in between his legs on the floor next to Jackson. 

This was nice. Here, in this place, we could just be each other. 

Even Lydia seemed to be having a good time. She was sitting on Aidens lap on the floor. 

We were watching Van Helsing. 

“Let me guess, Stiles chose the movie?” I said laughing and earned a kick from the boy. 

“Just shut up and watch it!” He said and settled again.   
*   
Mia POV: 

“I don’t know..” I told my frowning sister. 

She had been trying to convince me to go have breakfast with her friends. 

“Besides, you already said yes to Jackson. You cant back out now.” Emma told me. 

“I don’t feel comfortable around all of them. Isn’t weird how close they all are. I mean, it’s creepy.” 

“No it isn’t. They’re just close friends.” 

“I….” 

Then the door bell rang. 

“Too late!” Emma called out to me. 

We had been in my room, where she was picking out clothes for me. We were both wearing our sweats. 

“Common, let’s go! Jackson is here.” She said and pulled me out of the room. 

“Hey, Jackson.” I said trying to smile. “Is it okay if we’re dressed like this.. Or should we change?” 

“No, that’s fine. Like I said, we’ll be taking a run around the forest that surrounds the house after breakfast if you want to join us.” 

I nod and grab my keys. 

“What are you doing? I’ll take you.” Jackson tells me. 

“I appreciate that, but I feel more comfortable taking the car. In case I need to leave or something. I don’t want to burden you.” 

“Nonsense. Just tell me if you want to come back early. I’ll bring you.” He insisted. 

I looked at Emma and she silently pleaded with me. 

“Fine.” I said and locked the door. 

We got into the Porsche. Jackson seemed to be beaming since I accepted. 

Once we arrived, Emma was practically pushing me to walk faster. Derek greeted us by the porch. 

Emma practically threw herself at him and he caught her. Stiles next to him was laughing. 

I frowned. I didn’t like the way she acted around him. That and the fact that he was five years older than her. 

Jackson took my hand and squeezed it. It actually felt really nice. It helped me control myself. 

Peter came out and greeted us. 

I actually felt comfortable knowing he was here. For some reason I felt more safer. 

He hugged me slightly and smiled. 

“Well, come on.. Are we all just staying our here? The pancakes are getting cold. Well, whatever is left. Those pu.. Kids, are hogging them down.” He told us. 

After we had breakfast and chatted a bit, Derek told them that they were increasing their run. Instead of it being one lap it would be two. 

They all frowned but didn’t argue. 

“How many miles is it?” I asked Peter. 

“Roughly around 100.” 

I looked at Emma. He followed my gaze. 

“She’s only run around 45 miles. And just barely.” 

“Don’t worry. It’s the same for Stiles. They can turn around and start lunch.” He smiled at me. “What about you?” 

“I’ll be fine.” I smiled at him. 

“Really?” He smiled back. 

“I may not be too fast, but I can certainly maintain myself up to you guys.” I smirked. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised. I’ve seen you jogging, remember?” 

I smile to him. He walks out together with me. 

“Is this something you guys do often?” I ask him. 

“Yes.” 

“Why?” 

“It keeps us in shape.” He winks and moves closer to Derek. 

“Hey, once you get tired, just stop, okay.” I tell Emma. 

“She can go back with me. I get tired quick. These guys are just too much for me.” Stiles adds. 

“Okay, at least I know I’m not the only one who will be coming back first.” She says and smiles wrapping her arm around Stiles. 

“Alright, remember, we’ll try to finish the run within an hour.” Derek announced. 

“Hey, I think you might have a shot.” Emma tells me. 

“Shut up.” I tell her and push her. 

“Those of you who cannot keep up, come back to the house and start lunch.” Derek continues. 

“You ready?” Peter comes next to me. 

I nod. And he pulls me into his sprint. 

We all start running together, then Derek goes in the front, followed by Aiden and Ethan. Peter, Jackson, Cora and me are just behind them, Boyd, Erica, Scott and Isaac are just behind us and behind them Stiles and Emma. 

“Lydia doesn’t run?” I ask Jackson. 

“No. She says she can maintain herself.” He smirks. 

“She stays behind and cleans the kitchen.” Peter adds. 

Thirty minutes into the run and I look back. Stiles and Emma are no longer with us. 

“Don’t worry. They’re back home.” Peter tells me. “I’ll give you $100 if you beat Derek.” 

“What?” 

“You heard me.” He smirks. “I know you can.” 

This was our second turn. In a few miles we would be done. 

“Peter..” Jackson told him. 

“Well, are you going to try?” Derek called from the front. I had no idea how he had heard us. 

I nodded and moved forward. I broke into the run once I reached Derek and he laughed. 

We both ran together. He frowned when I would keep up with his pace. I could see the house. 

“Don’t hold out, Derek.” I told him. He laughed and sprinted forward. I managed to clutch his shirt and pulled him back. I heard the thud as he hit the ground. 

I ran ahead of him and got to the house first. 

The others were laughing. Jackson came and I allowed him to lift me up. 

“You were amazing.” He told me. 

Once he put me down, Peter hugged me and spinned me around. 

“I think you owe me some money.” I told him as I panted into his chest. 

“You’re good.” Derek told me and patted my back. 

“Takes training.” I told him and smiled. 

I sat on the porch steps catching my breath. Jackson was next to me, while the others went inside. 

“How long have you been training?” 

“I don’t know.. For a long time. I began, when my uncle.. Well, things weren’t going to good at home, so I would jog, you know, to clear my head. Then it just became a routine.” 

“You can talk to me, you know that, right? About anything.” He seemed sincere. 

“It’s hard for me, you know, to talk.” 

“Then we’ll start slow.” He took my hand in his and gave it a light squeeze. 

Derek POV: 

Emma was in the kitchen with Stiles and Lydia. 

“So, I take it you guys already showered?” I asked them. 

“Of course, we wouldn’t be in the kitchen otherwise, sour wolf.” Stiles said casually. 

“Sour wolf?” Emma asked. 

“It’s a nick name Stiles gave Derek because he’s always so grouchy.” Lydia told her. 

Emma didn’t seem convinced but nodded. 

“Derek, I let Emma use your shower.” Stiles told me. 

“That’s fine.” I told him and went upstairs. 

We needed to be more careful on how we acted around these girls. They had no idea what we were. 

I would need to talk to Stiles about it. 

“Derek?” Stiles came and reached me by the stairs. “Hey, I slipped, sorry.” 

I touched his cheek and kissed him lightly. 

“It’s okay. We just need to be more careful.” 

“She’s our mate, isn’t she?” 

I smiled at him. He had figured it out. 

“I felt it when you touched her.” He continued and smiled, “I really think we should tell her, well, them, about us. Just like Ethan should tell Danny.” 

“Not yet, Stiles. You know it’s dangerous. Especially if others were to find out about them. I already worry about you.” 

He leaned in and kissed me deeply. 

“Alright, your choice.” He said and walked back downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter joins Mia on a trip.
> 
> Secrets are revealed.

Jackson POV: 

One month had already passed since Emma and Mia had moved to Beacon Hills. 

The full moon had been a brutal one for me. Especially since my anchor had changed and it was now was Mia. 

Derek had to chain me up in his basement and Stiles had even put mountain ash on the windows to keep me in. 

“I need her to accept me.” I told the pack. 

“Give her time.” 

“It’s been a month..” I said with gritted teeth. “She.. She.. She doesn’t want me.” 

“Don’t say that.” Allison said patting my hand. “Not all the girls are the same, trust me. It’s been a month, and yet, they haven’t really opened up to no one.” 

“Emma seems perfectly happy with Stiles, and Derek.” I added. 

“Not just because they’re sisters, means that they will act the same.” Stiles told me. “ Emma is more open. She’s told me Mia has had it rough. She’s not going to open up so easily. She sort of reminds me of Derek. Dude.. It took me a year to get Sour wolf to open up to me.” 

I knew he was right. 

“Don’t give up Jackson.” Isaac told me. 

I sighed in defeat. What could I do?

I noticed neither of the girls were in school. 

“Wait, they didn’t come to school.” I said scanning the cafeteria. 

“Emma is here, she’s just outside using the phone. Mia is the one that didn’t come to school. I guess there was something she needed to do out of town, and um, and Peter went with her.” 

“What!? She trusts him but not me?!” 

“Settle down.” Aiden said and pushed me back down to sit down. 

“Jeez, Jackson.. Calm down.” Stiles told me again. 

“Mia is on some road trip with Peter and none of you told me!” I said as calmly as I could. 

“Look, all I know is that it has something to do with her family. She confided in Peter and he went to help her. We can all see that she seems to trust him for whatever reason. You know he won’t harm her.” Stiles added and I tried to control my breathing as I saw Emma approaching the table. 

“Hey, so, did you reach Mia?” Stiles asked her casually. 

“Yes. They’re already coming back.” 

“Can I ask why Peter went with her?” I tried as calmly as possible to talk. 

“Oh, well.. You know.. Um.. Well, she sort of trusts him. He’s been there for her. They seem to have formed a tight friendship…” Emma said and I could see she felt uncomfortable talking about her sister and her choice of friend. 

“She.. She trusts him? And what exactly has he been there for?” 

“Jackson..” Lydia tightened her hold on me. 

“Look, Jackson, I think that’s something you should ask her. But all I know is that Peter has always helped Mia. And I’m glad he went with her. I would be more afraid if she had gone on her own to face our Uncle.” Emma told me. 

“So, they went all the way back to Port Costa?” I asked her. 

“No, they went to our home town, to Fresno.” She told me. 

“That’s a four hour drive.” Allison told us. 

“I know.” Emma told her. “Which is another reason I’m glad Peter went with her. They can take turns driving.” 

“Knowing, Peter, he won’t let her drive.” Lydia added. 

“So, they won’t be back till possibly six or seven.” Stiles said. 

“Yeah, maybe later, they were going to stop at Port Costa. We left a few things behind, and they were going to pick them up.” 

I groaned and got up. I couldn’t handle it. I walked away, and thankfully the bell rang, so the others didn’t follow me. 

I dialed Peter. 

“I was wondering how long it would take you to call.” He told me and I could practically see him smiling. 

“If you hurt her..” 

“Now, why would I do that?” 

“Peter..” 

“Jackson..” 

“Where is she?” 

“We’re at a gas station. She’s inside buying some snacks. Do you want me to tell her you called?” 

His sarcasm was driving me insane. 

“Look, she’s fine. She’s with me. I promise nothing will touch her.” He told me and I sighed. “Only me.” He added in the end and I couldn’t contain the growl that escaped me. 

“Calm yourself Jackson, if it makes you feel better, we’ve been talking mostly about you.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes. I’ve told her what a nice guy you are. How you can be loving and tender when you want to be. And how you protect those you love.” 

“Peter..” 

“What? You are an excellent lover, if I say so myself.” 

I growled again. 

“Seriously Jackson, she likes you.” 

I calmed myself at his words. 

“Take care of her.” I told him and hung up. I knew he wouldn’t hurt her. 

Peter POV: 

I was just getting out of the shower when someone knocked on my door. I thought it was late for anyone to come knocking on my door, but then again, it could be Jackson. 

He and I had been having some good nights together. 

Once I reached the door, I could feel it wasn’t him. It was Mia. 

“Hey, sorry to bother…” She blushed once she realized I only had a towel covering my lower half. “Sorry, I..” 

“Come in.” I told her and took her hand. 

She blushed but did as I asked. 

“I’m sorry, I know it’s late.” She told me. 

“It’s okay. Is there something I can help you with?” 

“Well, I came to ask a favor?” She looked at the floor. “ I was wondering if you would come with me to my home town. It’s in Fresno. And I would feel more comfortable having someone with me. My Uncle.. He’s going to be there, and I.. I don’t know if I’m ready to see him again.” 

“Let me get dressed, take a seat. You and me, we need to talk.” I told her and she sat down, fidgeting. I could smell the fear in her. 

I dressed quickly and sat next to her. 

“Now, start from the beginning. And tell me what this Uncle did to you, that has you frightened.” 

She explained everything to me. How her parents died, then how their uncle had taken them in. How everything changed once they were settled in with him. How he hurt her. 

It enraged me knowing someone had placed a hand on her. Something in me stirred. 

“So, even though, I’ve defended myself against him, I don’t know what to expect. He.. He’s not who I thought he was. And I.. Peter, I would like for you to come with me.” She told me near tears. 

I held her close to my chest. 

“Let it all out, Mia. I understand. And yes, I’ll go with you. I promise, if he even looks at you in any way, I will beat him to a pulp.” 

She tightened her hold of me and cried. 

“Thank you.” She said in between sobs. 

I wiped the tears from her face and smiled to her. 

“Where’s your sister?” I asked. 

“She’s out with Stiles. They went to watch some movie and have dinner. He told me they would be back by eleven.” 

I nodded. I knew Derek was out with them too. Those three had already started their relationship, and still hadn’t told Mia. 

“I’m sorry I ruined your shirt.” She said looking at my stained shirt. 

“I’m glad that you talked to me. Keeping those things locked up, it can really hurt you. Trust me, I know. And this, well, I’ll just stick it in the wash. Nothing to worry about.” 

She smiled at me. 

I leaned toward her and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

“What time are we leaving?” I asked. 

“I was thinking at four in the morning. You know, with the traffic. We’re meeting with some lawyers. My parents bought a house in Fresno, and left it to me. My Uncle, he’s been fighting it, saying I’m a minor, but I’ll be turning 18 next month and I’ve already made that point. So, the judge has granted me the house, and I have to go sign some paperwork. Then, Emma and me left some things in Port Costa. That’s where my Uncle lives.” 

“Okay, then I think you should rest. We’re taking my car. I’m driving.” 

“Peter..” 

“No. If I’m going, then I drive. You can buy the snacks.” 

We were standing by the door, she reached up and kissed my cheek. 

“Thank you, for listening.” She told me and walked back to her apartment. 

I could still feel the warmth of her kiss on my cheek. 

I touched it and smiled. Then I touched my shirt which was wet with her tears. 

I went to bed without removing the shirt. It smelled like her now. And that made me smile. Now I knew why Jackson had chosen her, and it seemed now, I chose her too.  
-  
I woke up and got ready for our trip. I showered quickly so I could wake up my senses. 

Mia knocked at my door at exactly four. 

“Hey.. Coffee?” She asked smiling handing me a cup. “ I hope you like it, I remember you take it with two sugars and a bit of crème.” 

I smiled and sipped it. Our jogs usually ended with drinking coffee together. 

“Just perfect. Okay, so let’s go.” 

The drive was mainly quiet. 

“So, how did your sister take the news of me coming with you?” I asked just going out of Beacon Hills. 

“Actually, she didn’t seem surprised. She told me she had expected me to ask you. She seemed relieved that I wasn’t coming on my own, as I had originally planned.” 

“Well, I’m glad you asked me.” I smiled at her. 

We stopped once for gas and snacks. We were making good time. Thankfully there wasn’t a lot of traffic. 

We arrived to Fresno and she told me the address. We put it in the GPS and got there with time to spare. 

She signed the documents and they handed her some copies. 

A few minutes later, a realtor showed up, and it amazed me to see how this 17 year old could be so mature. 

“ I wish to have the house sold within a month. I will have someone come and pack the rest of the furnishings. Also, there are some boxes inside, filled with clothes that I’ve donated. If you can please open the door for them. They should be arriving around noon.” 

They talked for a bit and made arrangements. 

The realtor looked at me and smiled. Mia saw her and took my hand in hers.

“Thank you for your help.” Mia told her and walked away with me. Our hands still entwined. 

“Okay, now for the hard part.” She told me and sighed. 

“It’ll be fine. I’m here.” I told her and kissed her cheek before she got in the car. “How about some breakfast first?” 

She looked at her cell. She then nodded. 

“I can’t believe that went by quickly. It’s barely 9:30.” She told me. 

“Well, should we go to IHOP? We can sit and just chat for a while. Then we can continue on. It’s only a two hour drive to Port Costa.” 

“Okay, that sounds good.” 

She seemed a bit more relaxed. I reached out and took her hand in mine and I was glad to see she didn’t pull a way. 

“So, I don’t mean to pry, but how do you feel about Jackson?” 

“What?” 

“Haven’t you noticed that he likes you?” 

“Oh,.. It’s just, I don’t know..” 

“Look, he’s a really nice guy, he’s caring, loving, he listens without judging. Sure, he can be a dick sometime, hell even an asshole, but inside and under all that, he’s really nice.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” 

“Because, everyone deserves someone, and I know, that for Jackson, that someone is you.” 

“Peter..” 

“Tell me you don’t feel anything for him.” 

“That’s not what I’m saying, I do like him. But, honestly, I don’t like going out with younger guys than me.” 

“Well, he’s only a year younger than you. That’s not a lot.” 

She shrugged. 

We arrived at IHOP and had our breakfast.

“I don’t know where I’m going next, you know, I’m graduating soon, and Emma already has Stiles, they seem good together. We’ve already talked about it, she’s not leaving Beacon Hills anytime soon, but me, I want to leave, travel. I want to find myself again.” 

“You can do all that. No one will stop you. Jackson isn’t one to bring you down or hold you back, and neither am I.” I told her and held her hand. 

For a brief moment I saw her eyes glint with something and her heart skipped a beat. But just as quick it changed.

We remained quiet the rest of the breakfast, and after she paid, because she insisted, she could be just as stubborn as Jackson, we left on our way. 

We stopped once again for gas, and Jackson called. He was worried I might hurt his mate. I would need to talk to him once we got back. Things had definitely changed between Mia and myself. 

We arrived to Port Costa and she told me where to go. She seemed a bit nervous, but she controlled herself quite well. 

“Do you want me to go with you or do you want me to wait out here for you?” 

“Wait for a bit, if I feel threatened I’ll wave for you to join me.” She told me. 

I got out of the car and stood by the car. Her heart beat sped up as she knocked on the door. 

“So, you’ve come to visit your Uncle. Did you miss me?” The man said sarcastically. 

“I’ve just come to pick up the boxes you said we left behind.” 

“No hug?” The man said and approached her. She stepped back and slapped his hand. 

Her Uncle hadn’t noticed I was standing by the car. 

He grabbed her arm and I growled running toward her. 

“Let her go!” I said letting my eyes glow and growling. 

He let go of her hand and tried punching me. I smirked, the man was obviously on something if he didn’t see me as a threat. 

I took his arm and punched him. I then grabbed him again and pushed him against the door. 

“If you touch her again, I will rip you limb from limb.” I growled deep and he cringed. I kicked him until he was in the living room, I hadn’t noticed I had changed into my Beta form. 

“Stop, Peter, stop!” Mia told me and grabbed my arm. It brought me back and controlled me. “I’m okay.” 

“What are you?” Her Uncle asked me as he got up. 

“Your worst nightmare.” I told him and smirked. 

“Common, my room is this way. Lets just grab the things and leave.” Mia told me and took my hand. 

We grabbed the two boxes that were in the corner and we walked out of the house. 

“Don’t you ever, think about even going to visit Mia and her sister. I will be there, always watching. If I even smell your presence, I will rip your throat out.” I told the Uncle as I stepped into the car. 

He just stood by the door with a bloody nose and a terror stricken face. 

We left, and Mia was quiet. 

“I’m sorry about that, it’s just seeing him touch you, I lost control.” I started. 

“You lost control! That, what you did back there.. What was that? It wasn’t you.. It was.. You were.. What were you?”

“Well, I’m a werewolf. And Derek is going to probably kill me for telling you.” 

“So, Derek is a werewolf.. Who else?” 

“Well, Derek is the Alpha. I’m just a Beta. Scott, Jackson, Aiden, Ethan, Boyd, Erica, Cora and Isaac also are Betas.” 

“Wait.. All of you are werewolves?” 

“Yes.. Please, don’t hate me.” 

“I don’t hate you.” I turned to see her. She was very sincere. “I’m just a bit in shock.. I think it hasn’t really settled, all of this… I mean, I kinda figured something was up.. I saw Jackson’s eyes change one time, but I let it go. Then I also saw Isaac do the same thing during Lacrosse practice. I just never said anything. Wait, what about Lydia, Allison and Stiles, are they just human like me?” 

“Well, you’re very observant.” I told her smiling, “ Lydia is a Banshee. Allison is a hunter, and well Stiles is the only human, but he knows magic.” 

“Allison is a hunter.. A hunter of what?” 

“Of our kind, but since she is dating Scott, her family has a bit of a leniency toward us. Now they mostly just hunt Omega wolves or other supernatural beings.” 

I saw her slump down into the seat and rub her temple. 

“Headache?” I asked. 

“Yeah. Processing all of this.. Oh, damn.” 

I reached over and touched her head. I remove some of the tension. 

“How did you do that?” She asked confused. 

“It’s a gift, you can say. I absorbed some of your pain.” 

She smiles and closes her eyes. 

“This is something I never expected to learn on this trip.” She says quietly to herself, and I chuckle. 

“Sorry, werewolf hearing.” I tell her as she squints her eyes at me. 

She groans as slumps down lower. 

“One more question..” She asks with her eyes closed. “Does Emma know?” 

“I think she does.” 

“I’m going to kill her.” She makes a noise close to growling and I laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and Mia first kiss.

Mia POV: 

I had promised Peter I wouldn’t say anything and I would act the same around the others. 

“Don’t tell Derek you told me, I don’t want him to punish you for something that is also my fault.” I had told him. 

“Your fault?” 

“You losing control.. That was my fault.” 

“No, I was protecting you.” 

“Exactly. So, I promise to act the same around the others. I won’t let them find out that I know. Even my sister. I’ll swallow my pride. Maybe they’re trying to figure out how to tell me.” 

“Maybe.” He had told me and he kissed me. 

It was a bit awkward, but it felt good. Like his lips belonged to me. I felt the connection with him right then and there. 

He didn’t say anything more and had left for his apartment. 

Now, it was a week later, and things seemed normal enough. I was sitting on the bench, together with Emma, Allison, Erica, Cora and Lydia watching the guys practice Lacrosse. 

“I don’t really get this game.” I tell the others. 

“I know, it’s a bit confusing in the beginning, but you’ll get the hang of it.” Lydia tells me. 

The coach has them start a game with each other, and I see they divide into two groups. 

“Ok, so there are two captains?” I ask. 

“You can say that. Scott is captain and Jackson is co-captain.” Allison explains. “They each have their own group.” 

“Oh.” Is all I manage to say. The girls just laugh. “You shut up, Emma, I bet you barely got the hang of it.” 

“I did, but if you would’ve just come out here since the beginning, you would understand it by now.” She tells me. 

I smack her arm and laugh. 

We watch the guys tackle each other, trying to get the ball. It’s actually amusing. 

After a two hour practice, Coach Finstock finally blows the whistle.

Jackson’s team won and they’re all happy. 

“Hit the shower boys!” The coach tells them. 

Scott comes over and kisses Allison. 

“Wait for us by the parking lot. We totally deserve some ice cream.” He tells us. 

We all agree with him and start walking toward the parking lot. We wait for them there and then they all come out. 

Danny, Ethan, Aiden, Boyd, Isaac, Stiles, Scott and Jackson. 

I smile as I see them all come out. 

“Damn, they look like supermodels.” Erica says and runs toward Boyd. 

I laugh at her comment. All the girls follow her lead and jump onto their boyfriends. 

I roll my eyes and Jackson comes and leans on the car with me. 

“Pathetic, isn’t it?” He tells me.

“You deserve a kiss too.” I tell him and pull on his shirt. I give him a light kiss and smile. 

“Really, that’s the kiss I deserve?” He says smirking. 

“Don’t push your luck, Whittemore.” I tell him and nudge on his arm. 

He pulls me to his front and kisses me deeply. I moan at the contact. I had no idea how much I had wanted that. 

The others are making noises and wooing Jackson on. 

“Shut up!” He tells them and I hide my face in his neck. He has his arms wrapped around my body. 

“Why don’t you let Emma take the car. You come with me.” He tells me and I nod. 

“Just, be careful.” I tell her. 

“No worries, I’ll drive. Danny’s taking the Jeep with Ethan.” Stiles tells me and takes the keys. 

Jackson takes my hand and we walk toward his car. The others leave before us. He opens the door to the car, and kisses me again. 

His kiss is hungry, like it brings him to life at the contact. I like the way he’s kissing me. 

“Sorry I’ve been ignoring you.” I finally tell him. 

“Why have you been avoiding me?” 

“It’s silly..” 

“Go ahead, tell me.” 

“I don’t like going out with guys younger than me.” 

He snorts and smiles. 

“You say that like if you were 10 years older than me, leave that for Peter.” 

“What?” 

“Nothing.” 

I frown and he kisses my forehead. We drive in silence to the ice cream Shoppe. 

I was going to have a talk with Peter. 

Jackson POV: 

My wolf was ecstatic, wanting me to claim our mate right in the parking lot. I had to use all of my self control, in order to relax. 

We finally arrived to the ice cream shop where the others were. 

We ordered our ice cream and sat next to each other. 

“Derek is waiting for us at the house. He ordered some pizzas for dinner.” Stiles announces putting his cell away. 

The pack all nod and smile. 

“I don’t think I’ll be joining you.” Mia tells me and I frown. 

“Why not? You’re more than welcome to come.” 

“I know, but I have this paper due tomorrow for Economics, and I want to finish it.” 

I frown at her, but I don’t want to push her into walking away from me. 

“Do you want the car?” Emma tells her. 

“Yes.” She takes the keys from Stiles and walks out. 

“Hey..” I tell her as she reaches her car, she turns to me. I lean down and kiss her deeply. I want to taste her for the rest of the day. 

“See you tomorrow at school.” I tell her and she nods. 

“Well, at least she’s finally accepted you.” Isaac tells me and pats my back.

We arrive at the Hale house and Peter is waiting for me outside. 

Everyone goes in and Peter walks over to me. He sniffs me and smiles. 

“I take it she finally accepted you?” He says sarcastically. 

“Yes.” I tell him and suddenly he’s kissing me. “Peter..” I push him off me and he growls. 

“What? Are you going to tell me you don’t want me anymore?” He says frowning and his eyes are shining bright blue. 

“No, it’s just, I don’t want the others to know.” 

“Why not? You’re my mate. And honestly, I think they’ve figured it out. We smell like each other now.” 

I lean into him and take a breath. He does smell like me. 

“Why hasn’t anyone said anything?” I ask him. 

“Why should they?” 

“I don’t know, I thought they might mock me.” 

“For what? For falling for an old man?” 

I touch his face and kiss him lightly. 

“Your not old. And you know it.” 

“Fine, common. Lets go get our dinner.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble this way comes....

Mia POV: 

I’m finishing up my paper when I get a text. I have no idea who it is from. 

'We need to talk. Come alone. I’m by the old warehouse outside of Beacon Hills. I promise, I’m just here to talk. I need your help. Steve.' 

What the hell was my Uncle doing here?

'What do you want to talk about? I reply to him.' 

'I’m in trouble. I’m being chased, I have no idea what to do. Please, Mia, help me.'/p>

'Fine. 'I reply and get ready to go.

Before I leave I send Emma a message telling her I have something to do and I’ll be back later. 

I drive to the edge of town and I see him looming in the corner of the building. 

“Steve?” I ask and he walks forward. 

“Thanks for coming.” He tells me and I can see his face is all bloody. 

“Yes, thanks for joining us, now tell me, where is your wolf boyfriend?” A man comes up from behind my Uncle. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about?” I tell the man. 

“Don’t act stupid, that man, the one that went with you back home, he was a werewolf. You saw him.” My Uncle interfered coming up and grabbing my hand. 

“Let go! You’re insane!” 

“Steve, I thought you said a werewolf attacked you. I know the Hale pack is here, but are you sure it was one of them?” 

“I’m sure! Now tell him!” He tells me and tightens his grip. I kick him in his groin and I run. 

“You little Bitch! Grab her Michael!” My Uncle calls out to me and the man runs up to me. Others block my way. 

“So, where is he?” 

“I don’t know any werewolves, but who are you?” I ask as steadily as I can. 

“We’re hunters. Specifically werewolf hunters. We’ve known that the Hale pack has been reinstated, and that they live here. Unfortunately we couldn’t get close enough, due to the Argents, but now, that we have you, your boyfriend will come looking for you.” He said with a smirk and the others laughed. 

He comes closer to me and punches me. 

I fall to the floor. Blood trickles from my lip and he kicks me a couple of times. 

He pulls me up and pushes me onto the wall. 

“Where is he!?” He yells at me and I hear a roar. 

“Right here!” Jackson says and fights off the other hunters. I can see the others are also here. 

Peter comes and throws the man, then picks me up from the floor. 

“Are you okay?” He says looking me over. 

“Yes.” I say and wince as he touches my side. 

Jackson comes and looks me over. 

“Take her to the car.” Peter tells him and walks back toward the hunters. 

Peter POV: 

Emma told us that Mia had just sent her a message and told her she was going out. But didn’t say to where. 

Jackson and myself went back to the apartment. We traced her scent and saw it lead to the warehouse. 

I called the pack as I saw that the place was surrounded by hunters. 

We both saw when they hit Mia and we both got enraged. 

“Where is he!?” The hunter yelled and Jackson responded. We were both in Beta form. 

The pack arrived quickly and we fought off the hunters. 

I went and threw the one that had Mia. 

I picked her up and I saw her wince. She had broken some ribs from the blows and it enraged me. 

“Take her to the car.” I told Jackson and he obeyed. 

I stepped forward and picked up the hunter who had hurt my mate. 

I roared at his face and he winced. 

“I’m going to show you what happens when you mess with a werewolves mate!” I told him and clawed at his chest. 

I bit his neck and I could feel the blood trickling down. 

The man screamed in pain and the other hunters fled the scene. 

I picked up the familiar scent of Mia’s uncle. 

“I told you that if you came here, I would kill you.” I said and he stepped out. 

“Don’t.” Derek told me and held me back. “Why did you do it?” He asked the man. 

“I owed them some money, then, I remembered he attacked me..” He pointed to me. “ I knew he wasn’t human, and I knew they were hunters, so, I told them about how he had protected my niece. I told them where she lived and they kept mentioning a Hale pack. They promised to erase my debt if I brought the werewolves to them.” 

The man cowered down. Emma came forward and slapped him. 

“They hurt her! They hurt your niece! I hate you and I hope you rot in hell!” She told him and Derek hugged her. 

“If you step foot here again, I will personally rip your throat out, with my teeth.” Derek told him and his eyes shone red. 

The man got up and ran away. 

“Jackson took Mia to the hospital.” Emma told me. 

I looked down at the dead body. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll clean this up. My Dad can help.” Allison told me. 

Allison stayed behind to wait for her father, the pack and myself drove to the hospital to check on Mia. 

Jackson POV: 

They had taken Mia in for X-rays and she was now all wrapped up. She had three broken ribs. 

“Jackson?” She said waking up from the sedative they had given her. 

“Hey, I’m right here.” 

“How’s Peter?” I smiled, she was more worried about Peter than she was about herself. “He looked like he was ready to murder someone.” 

“I did.” Peter says coming into the room. 

“What?!” She winced as she tried sitting up. I put my hand on her shoulder and pressed her gently down. 

“They hurt you. No one should touch you, especially if they were trying to get to me. Now they know better.” He told her and held her hand.

“Thank you, both of you.” She said and smiled. 

We turned turns kissing her lightly and she blushed. 

“It’s okay.” I tell her. 

“Oh, god. I was so not ready for a relationship, especially not with wolves, and now, I have you both.” She says trying not to laugh. 

“Yeah, she knows.” Peter tells me answering my unspoken question. 

“Since when?” I ask. 

“Since my trip with Peter.” She says quietly. She’s falling asleep again. 

I touch her swollen cheek and lip lightly. 

“No one will ever lay a hand on her again.” I tell Peter and he nods. 

We both watch over our mate fall asleep. 

Emma comes in quietly and sits in the chair. 

“You guys should go home and change.” She tells and points at our clothes. 

My clothes are stained with Mia’s blood and some of the others hunters blood. Peter is covering his clothes with his jacket but I know it’s a bloody mess underneath.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation time for Mia.

Emma POV: 

The end of the school year seemed to come too quickly. 

I wondered how Peter, Jackson and Mia would cope. Mia had made up her mind and she would be going to NYU in the fall. 

And although I knew that they wouldn’t hold her back, I could see that they were upset. 

But it was something they had already discussed and even Derek had allowed her to leave. 

But at least we would have all summer to spend with her. 

Our life had changed for the best. I had two wonderful boyfriends, who loved me and I loved them back. 

I seriously hadn’t expected this when we had decided on moving to Beacon Hills. And I think my sister hadn’t either. 

“What are you thinking about?” Stiles asked me as we watched my sister receive her diploma. 

“I was thinking that we are so lucky to be part of your guys’ pack.” I told him and he wrapped an arm around me. Derek held my hand and squeezed it lightly. 

Mia had graduated with honors and she was beaming. 

We all cheered when she got presented with her diploma. 

After the ceremony, the school held a small party for the graduates. 

Peter and Jackson quickly went and embraced Mia. They were proud of her. 

“I promise to be here when you graduate.” She told Jackson and kissed him. 

“I’ll hold you to that promise.” He told her. 

We all laughed and enjoyed each others company. We were having a great time. 

So far, for now, nothing paranormal had hit the town, and I hoped it stayed like that for a while. 

I looked at Mia and it saddened me that she would be leaving in a few months. 

“Hey.” Mia smiling. 

“Hey, congratulations.” I say and hug her. 

Some of the other students come over and Mia walks over with them, of course, with Jackson in tow, Peter stayed behind with Derek. 

Out in public, we were careful of being around each other. Derek would normally be seated with Peter, while, the rest of us paired up. 

I hated it. I wanted to wrap my arms around Derek, and I knew he felt the same. But being as he was older, and how people reacted to polyamory relationships, we had all agreed that out in public, Stiles and me would be together, as well as Jackson and Mia. 

Although, Mia clearly pointed out that she was 18 now and she didn’t care what people thought. But Derek reminded her that Jackson was only 17 and that it was still considered illegal to see him with Peter. 

The only places where we could be with one another was when we were out dancing, mostly at The Jungle or at our homes. 

There we could be free, and no one would ask questions. Especially since the owners knew Danny and for some odd reason, Stiles. 

Stiles would just blush when I asked him how he knew them and I never got an answer out of him. 

After the party at the school we all went back to the Hale house and relaxed.   
We sort of formed a puppy pile in the living room, all of us together. 

The first time Mia and me joined them, it had been a bit awkward. It had been just shortly after Mia had gotten better from her injuries. 

“Since, you girls already know about us, and obviously are now a very much part of this pack, why don’t you join us in the living room.” Derek had told us and we had followed him. “We form a ‘puppy pile’ like Stiles like to call it. It’s a way for all us to get stronger and bond. We just lay next to each other, on top of each other, our limbs touching one another.” 

Derek had taken my hand and pulled me next to him, Stiles was in my front and he was hugging Scott. Mia settled by our feet with Jackson, and Peter was laying across them. Cora was laying by our heads, and the others sort of piled up on top of us. 

It felt incredibly nice. The warmth surrounded us. And it didn’t feel uncomfortable. I could almost feel like a current of electricity passed through all of us. 

Now, every now and then, we would form the puppy pile, sometimes on Derek’s bed. Other times in the living room. 

An hour later, we all started to get up and stretch. 

“We should go out to dinner and then, go dancing.” Isaac told us. “After all, it’s not every day one of your pack mates graduates with honors.” 

We all agreed and decided to meet up back here at the Hale house. 

Everyone moved and left. 

“I’ll see you later.” Mia told me, knowing I would stay with Derek and Stiles. 

She hadn’t always been so glad to leave me behind. But eventually she understood. 

She now knew that mates needed to be together. To be around one another.

And that itself hurt her. Even though, she wouldn’t admit it. She would be leaving her mates behind. 

And although she had asked Peter to join her, knowing that Jackson couldn’t follow her, he had declined, saying that Jackson needed him and the pack. He wouldn’t leave the pack. 

Mia understood, but I knew it hurt her. She was strong. Stronger than myself. I could never leave Derek or Stiles, but I guess we all make our own decisions. 

And I knew, this was her dream. And she had once said, that no one would ever hold her back. 

Jackson POV: 

We went back to Peter’s apartment. I had some clothes there from when I stayed with him. 

Once we got out of the car, Mia told us she would go to her apartment. 

“Are you changing at your apartment?” I asked her. 

“No, I’ll be right back.” She told me and smiled. A small blush forming on her cheeks. 

“I think our mate is finally going to give herself to us.” Peter told me and wrapped his arms around my waist, placing a kiss on my neck. 

I shivered at the contact. 

By now we were both in Peters room, getting our clothes ready. Mia walked in and placed her neatly folded clothes by ours. 

She walked over to me and kissed me deeply. I groaned at the hunger in her kiss. Not letting me go, she pulled Peter toward her. 

They kissed and she began to remove my shirt. I could see Peter removing hers. 

“I love you both, so much.” She told us as we kissed her neck and down her body. 

“We love you too.” I told her and Peter smiled. 

Her heart quickened and so did ours. 

This was our first time together, all three of us, as mates. And I wanted it to be special and full of love.   
*  
We woke to the sound of our cell phones going off. Mia was sandwiched in between us. She had her back to me and was laying on Peter’s chest. 

“Five more minutes.” Peter whispered. And Mia snuggled closer to him. 

I picked up my cell. 

“Uh, guys, we were supposed to be at the restaurant about an hour ago.” 

They both sat up quickly. 

“Damn it!” Mia said and was the first to tumble out of the bed. She rushed to the bathroom and came back. “Well, aren’t you guys going to shower?” 

I smirked and we both got out of bed to shower with our beautiful mate. 

Another 45 minutes later, we arrived to the restaurant. 

“It’s about time.” Stiles said smiling. 

“Did we interrupt something? Cause, we didn’t mean too.” Erica added playfully. 

“Shut up.” I told her and sat next to her, Mia next to me and then Peter. 

“Alright, let’s order, I’m starving.” Emma said laughing and winking at her sister. 

Mia just blushed.   
* 

Summer seemed to pass in a blur. We had the occasional ghoul to chase, and a few fairies to kill, but we were all still alive and well. 

The time came for Mia to leave us. 

“I’m sorry.” She told Peter and me and cried into my chest. 

“Hey, it’s okay. We’ll be fine. Remember, we love you.” I told her and caressed her face, cleaning the tears. 

Peter wrapped himself behind her. 

“The year will go by fast, don’t worry, besides, we’ll see you for the holidays, and we’ll make the most of that time.” He whispered to her and kissed her neck. 

She leaned into his hold and I kissed her. 

The pack came over to Peter’s apartment and said their goodbyes to her. 

“I’ll be back for Thanksgiving, I promise.” She told them as she got into my car. 

We arrived to the airport and said our goodbyes once more. 

“I don’t want to hear that you two were depressed, okay. I want you two to promise me that you won’t mope around.” She told both of us. 

We nodded and I could feel a whimper trying to escape me as she kissed my lips. 

“I love you guys.” She told us and left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the pack graduates. Mia comes back to a surprise

Mia POV: 

The first couple of weeks were very hard on me. I couldn’t get used to the feeling that something was missing. 

Although, if I closed my eyes at night, I could feel Jackson and Peter. Our bond was complete, and although I was miles away from them, I could still sense them. 

I pushed my love toward them through that bond and I could feel them doing the same for me. 

I received the first call from Jackson the next day I had just settled in my room. 

“I miss you.” He told me sadly. 

“I know.” I told him and held back the sob that was trying to escape me. 

“How does it look? Do you have a roommate? How’s the weather?” He went on and on with questions and I laughed. 

I told him that I did have a roommate, her name was Jill and she was from California. I told him it was a bit chilly, but not too much. I told him it was 11’o clock. 

“Remember Jacks’ time difference.” I told him and he laughed. We talked until it was midnight here and then we said our goodbyes. 

The following days, he called earlier. And I even got to talk to Peter. 

I would tell them about my exhausting classes, and they would tell me the news of Beacon Hills. 

And it continued like that throughout the year. I would Skype with them from time to time, when I had the chance. 

They were very understanding when I couldn’t talk because I would have lots of research to do or if I had to write a paper. 

I moved up quickly in my classes, and I had already started helping teach a few classes. 

Peter had been ecstatic. He was proud of me and so was Jackson. 

I had been also taking some self defense courses. You would never know what came into Beacon Hills and I didn’t want to be caught off guard as a simple human. 

Although, with both my protectors, I knew nothing would touch me. I smiled at that thought. 

Finally, July came along and the pack would be graduating from High School. 

I had a surprise for my mates. I had been able to transfer closer to home. It would only be a few hours drive to the college. I couldn’t bare another year apart from them. 

I arrived to the airport, not letting anyone know I was coming. I had lied to Jackson and Peter telling them I wasn’t going to be able to make it. And since, they couldn’t hear my heartbeat, they couldn’t tell I had been lying. 

I was going to make it. I only hoped that Peter wasn’t at his apartment. I knew Emma wouldn’t be there. 

The cab pulled up to my apartment and I rushed in, taking a shower fast and getting ready to go to the ceremony. 

I called a cab and it dropped me off at the High School. 

The ceremony would start in 15 minutes. 

'I love you Jacks.' I sent him a message. 

'You promised to be here.. I’m a bit disappointed, but I understand.'

'I know.'

'I miss you so much.' 

The wind blew a bit, and I knew they would probably catch my scent. 

I saw Peter stand from where he was seated and I hid behind a woman and her husband. 

He looked around, then frowned. I smiled at myself. I was trying to fool a werewolf. I hoped it worked. 

Everyone stood as the graduates made their way up to the center. 

I saw Emma, Cora, Isaac, Boyd, Allison, Aiden, Ethan, Lydia, Stiles, Erica and Jackson. They were the last ones. 

I held myself as I wanted to just jump on Jackson. 

The ceremony went on and Lydia graduated with honors. No real surprise there, she was really smart. 

It ended and everyone went to congratulate their loved ones. Peter hugged Jackson and kissed his forehead. They all congratulated each other. 

“Congratulations.” I said from behind them. 

Jackson’s eyes lit up and he embraced me in the deepest kiss ever. Peter came and embraced both of us. 

“I knew you were here. I knew it wasn’t just my imagination.” Peter said smiling. 

“I saw you when you got up. For a minute, I thought you were going to come and get me. But then you sat back down.” 

“What about me? No hug for the sister?” Emma told me and they unwillingly released me. 

We hugged and I smiled. 

“Well, you made it.” I said jokingly. 

“How long will you be staying?” She asked me. 

“I’m not sure.” I told her and I saw Jackson’s frown. “Hey, no frowning, today is a special day, all of you graduated.” 

I went and kissed him again and that earned me a smile from him. 

The rest of the pack also hugged me and asked about New York. We talked for a bit, then Derek said we needed to go out and celebrate. 

We all moved to the parking lot. 

“I’ve missed you so much.” Peter told me and finally kissed me. He pushed me against his car. I moaned at the contact of his body against mine. 

“Uh, guys.. Parking lot..” Jackson said laughing. 

“Right.” Peter said, and we got in the car. 

“We’ve been staying at the Hale house.” Jackson told me as we pulled up to it. 

“Why?” I asked confused. 

“Well, someone has been utterly depressed, and the only way to keep him from lashing out every full moon, was to be here.” Peter told me frowning at Jackson. 

“Jacks’..” I told him. 

“I know I promised I would be fine, but I couldn’t help it. You weren’t here.” He said and looked down at the floor. 

We got out of the car and I hugged him. 

“You should’ve told me. I would’ve come back. You’re more important than school.” I told him and his eyes shined bright blue. 

I kissed him. 

“How much time will you be staying here?” Peter asked quietly. 

I smiled and motioned for him to join us. He walked slowly around the car and stood in front of me and Jackson. 

“Forever. I’ve transferred back here. I can’t stand being away from you guys anymore.” 

They both gasped and hugged me. They put their noses to my neck and inhaled deeply. 

“I love you guys. I love you so much.” I told them. 

“I love you so much.” Jackson told me. 

“I love you.” Peter whispered in my ear. 

“Stop making out you three! Come in here!” Stiles yelled from the porch and I couldn’t help from blushing. 

“We have some news to give you.” He told me as we walked in. 

“What is it?” I asked him. 

“I.. I think you should sit down.” Emma told me and I frowned. 

I looked around. The pack seemed tense. 

Derek, Stiles and Emma all sat across from me. 

“What’s going on?” I asked, and my heartbeat began pounding a bit more. 

“Relax.” Jackson told me and held my hand. 

“Well… I’m pregnant.” Emma finally said after a few minutes of silence. 

“You’re what!?” I got up angrily. 

Derek stood fast. 

“Sit down! What the hell! You’re supposed to be the responsible one!” I yelled at him and he actually listened. “How many months?” 

“Three.” Stiles responded quietly. 

“And no one bothered to tell me!” I turned to glare at Peter and Jackson. They stared at the floor. 

“Mia, I’m now 18..” Emma started. 

“I don’t care! I mean… Wait.. You just turned 18 last month.. Derek!! I thought I could count on you..” 

“I love her.” He told me. 

“I love her too.” Stiles added. 

“That’s fine.. I know that.. But.. The thing is.. Oh, god.. I cant breath..” I told them angrily. 

Peter and Jackson were by my side quickly. 

“I’m ok.” I told them. “The thing is, you’re still young.” I told Emma, “And I honestly hoped you would continue with your education. Live a little. You know?” 

“I know. Honestly, it sort of surprised us too. We didn’t really plan this. It just happened..” Emma said near tears. 

I kneeled in front of her. 

“I’m happy for you guys. I really am. But a baby is a big responsibility..” I told her and held her hands. “ And you..” I looked at Derek, “And you..” I turned to Stiles, “You better help her with the baby, and be ever so supportive to Emma. OR I’ll have both your heads as trophies on my wall.” I glared at both of them and they nodded. 

I could hear the release of everyone’s breath. I had no idea they had all been reacting to my words. 

“Well, that went extremely well.” Peter said smirking. And Derek growled at him. 

I smiled. 

“Okay, well, are we all not going out to celebrate?” I asked getting up. 

“We sure are.” Emma said standing and the rest of the pack nodded. 

We all went out for a peaceful dinner. Everything was the way it should be. I was back home. 

Derek POV: 

Mia had reacted just as I had figured. I knew she would be upset finding out her sister was pregnant. 

But there was no turning back now. We were having a cub. 

I was going to be a father. I smiled at that. Me, a father. 

“And you’ll be a great one.” Emma told me. 

We had a link with each other, Stiles, me and Emma. Since I gave them both the mating bite, they could hear my thoughts and I could hear theirs. 

I smiled at her. 

Stiles shifted next to me. 

“It’s too early. Both of you, shut up.” He groaned and wrapped his arm around my waist. I could feel his light breath on my neck.   
I wondered what time he had moved. 

“I don’t know, I got up to the restroom, then I just made my way to the bed.” He whispered into my neck. 

'You ran to the bed, you scaredy cat.' Emma told him. 

'Hey, it’s dark. What if something pulls at me or something.' Stiles responded. 

'I’m here, and I’ll protect you both.' I told them. 

Stiles snuggled closer and so did Emma. 

I was truly happy. 

We stayed in bed for a while, until I could hear the pack shuffling downstairs. 

“Time to get up.” I told them both and threw the covers. 

“Hey!” Stiles said and he tumbled to the floor once I got up. 

Emma couldn’t stop laughing. 

“It’s not funny babe.” Stiles told her and she laughed harder. 

“The.. The look on your face.. It’s priceless!” She told him and I laughed. 

He got up red faced and stormed into the bathroom. 

“Common, Stiles.. Don’t be mad.” I told him trying to contain the laughter. 

“Shut up, sour wolf!” He yelled. 

After we changed, and got Stiles to smile again, we joined the others in the kitchen. 

“Good Morning!” Erica came and hugged Emma. 

The pack had stayed over after the dinner. The only ones who left were Peter, Jackson and Mia. 

But they arrived just in time for breakfast. 

“We’re going to do some training today. I don’t want anything to catch us off guard.” I announced once we finished with our breakfast. 

After helping Lydia clean up the kitchen, we all moved outside. 

“I’m staying right here with Emma, I need to practice my magic.” Stiles told me and I nodded. 

The rest of us took a run around the forest. 

Then we came back and I instructed the pack that we needed to practice our combat moves. 

One by one they charged at me. I threw them all to the side. 

“You’re all so predictable.” I sighed angrily and covered my face shaking my head. 

Suddenly I was on the floor and Mia had an arrow to my face. 

“One thing I learned was to never give your opponent an opportunity.” She smiled wickedly and the pack laughed. 

“You’re sneaky.” I told her and she moved to the side letting me get up. 

“Don’t put those two toge…” I heard Emma telling Stiles. 

Suddenly a small explosion set off. 

“I’m okay, I’m okay!” Stiles yelled and his hair was standing on end and his face was flushed. He was all covered in black ash. 

“Did you just electrocute yourself?” I asked. 

“Maybe…” 

We all laughed. 

“I told you not to put those two together, but you never listen.” Emma told him and kissed his lips lightly.


	10. Chapter 10

Peter POV: 

Jackson and myself were ecstatic in knowing our mate would be staying with us. 

She would no longer leave us. She truly loved both of us. 

We all moved into my apartment, Mia and her sister moved out of their apartment, they no longer needed it . 

Especially now that Emma was pregnant. 

Deaton had just called us and let us know that there were some multiple odd killings around the town, and that right now it was mostly coyotes and small prey. 

“I’m just worried it will escalate to humans. I’ve never seen bite marks like the ones these animals are getting.” He had told us. 

We were at his veterinary clinic, just me, Derek and Mia. 

“Are you sure you’ve never seen anything like this before?” Mia asked with an eyebrow raised. 

“I’ve already..” 

“I may not be a wolf, but I can tell you’re lying.” She pressed on. 

I was beginning to get aroused by her. Derek huffed next to me. 

“The way your eyes shift from one place and another, not making eye contact. I must say Alan. You’re a very good liar.” 

“I saw something like this some time ago. It’s called a Rugarus. It’s a flesh eating monster, but the thing that bothers me is that it once was human. And I honestly can’t think of anyone in this town who could become such a thing.” 

“See, was that so hard to say?” She said and leaned into me. 

“How do we know where to find it?” Derek asked. 

“I’m not sure, they look pretty much human. Only turning when it gets hungry or if its triggered by anger.” 

“So it could be anyone?” I ask. 

“Yes.” 

“Just great. It’s going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack.” 

“How do we kill it?” Derek asked. 

“Well, that’s the tricky part.” He started then looked at Mia, “If it bites down on any of the werewolves, you’ll die instantly. The only way to kill it is by stabbing it in the heart with a silver dagger, then burning it while it‘s still alive.” 

“Sounds like fun.” Mia answered and shifted closer to me. 

“Yes, a lot of fun, not to mention the claws it carries and razor sharp teeth.” Deaton added sarcastically. 

“Isn’t there another way, maybe an easier way?” I ask wrapping my arms around Mia. 

“No.” 

“Couldn’t Stiles use his magic or something?” I ask again. 

To that Derek growled. 

“What? Do you think I want to put my mate in danger?” I told him. 

Derek called the pack and informed them of the situation. We all needed to be alert and try to see if we could locate the rugarus. 

It wasn’t going to be an easy task. 

It could be anyone in town. Someone we knew, or just a random person. 

This was going to take our time. 

 

Mia POV: 

Once Derek and Peter stepped out of the clinic, Deaton held me back.

“You’re the only one that can do it. You’ll need to encircle it in mountain ash, so that the wolves won‘t try to help you.” 

I nodded and he handed me the mountain ash to take to Stiles. 

“Be careful, you’ll need to bring it out using bait. You can probably use some raw meat, smear a bit of human blood on it and it will catch the scent.” 

“This should be fun, not to mention if all goes well, Peter might end up just killing me himself.” I told him and left. 

Derek had already called a meeting and the pack should be arriving shortly. 

While Peter and Derek were in the kitchen, I pulled Stiles outside. 

“Here, you’re going to help me in killing that thing.” 

“What?!” 

“Shh.. If that thing even bites one of the werewolves, it will kill them instantly. Do you want that?” 

“No. Never.” 

“Then you and me, we will kill it. Once we have it, you’ll need to make a mountain ash circle so that the wolves won’t go near it.” 

“Fine, and I can see if I can find a rune for protection against it. That way, we will be protected.” 

“Deaton said that if we put some raw meat out and place a bit of human blood on it, it should attract it.” 

He frowned and nodded.

“Thank you, Stiles. And not a word to anyone, not even Emma.” 

“I think we should involve Allison, she’s a great with the bow and arrow, she can help us keep it down.” 

“Fine.” 

Stiles POV: 

The pack arrived and Derek explained what was going on. We needed a plan in order to capture it. 

“Well…” I said pulling my laptop. “I found something interesting, it says here that if we put some raw meat and smear it with human blood, then it will attract the Rugarus. So that should be easier than having to actually go out and look for it.” 

“It would come to us instead.” Jackson added. 

“Yes, but the tricky part is for none of you to get hurt.” I told them looking around the room. 

“We’ll worry about that once we have that thing.” Derek answered. 

“And how exactly will you figure that out sour wolf? I don’t want any of you getting hurt. I can’t bare the thought of losing anyone.” 

“We’ll be fine.” He assured me, but it wasn’t enough. 

Although I knew what the plan was, I couldn’t help the panic that settled in my gut. 

What if something went wrong? What if Mia and myself got hurt? Or what if Allison couldn’t help? 

I stopped that train of thought, my heart was starting to go beat wildly and all my friends including Derek frowned. 

“It’ll be okay, we’ll all be okay.” Emma told me and entwined our fingers. 

I smiled weakly at her. 

Derek had the pack do some training. 

Mia and Allison were shooting with the crossbow, and I was sure she had already mentioned to Allison our plan since in one shot she missed. 

I saw her frown but nod. 

Then they continued as if nothing had been exchanged between them. 

Everyone stayed over after practice, we all needed our pack strength for the coming night. 

Good thing the Hale house had more than enough room for everyone. 

Peter POV: 

We settled in my old bedroom in the house. Mia was in between Jackson and myself. 

“I love you both so much.” She told us and cuddled into my chest, pulling Jackson toward her. 

“We love you too.” Jackson told her and turned so he was spooning her. He wrapped his arm around both of us. 

“Promise me that if anything ever happens to me, you guys won’t just give up on life.” She said to my chest. 

I growled low. 

“Is there something we should know about?” I ask trying not to get angered. 

“No.. It’s just, you never know. I’m just human.” She said and snuggled deeper into my chest. 

“We could have Derek turn you.” Jackson told her and she shook her head. 

“Why not?” I asked her. 

“I like the way I am now, I don’t want to turn. Stiles, Allison, Emma and Danny are all human, and they are just fine with it.” 

“Yes, but..” Jackson started. 

“If I ever change my mind, I’ll let you guys know.” She told us and finally drifted off to sleep. 

“She’s hiding something.” Jackson whispered low, not to wake Mia up. 

“I know.” I responded. 

We both looked at our sleeping mate. 

Derek POV: 

Stiles had told me about what Mia had planned. I was angered at first, but he made me see the reason behind their actions. 

“Allison will help, she can shoot that thing and bring it to its knees. I’ve already placed a rune of Mia and myself. We will be immune to it if it claws at us or bites us. Don’t you trust me?” He told me. 

“Stiles, I do trust you. But it’s dangerous.” 

“Not as dangerous as it would attack you, or the pack.” Emma told me. 

“So you agree with him? With your sister?” 

She nodded. 

“Peter and Jackson will be upset.” I told them. 

“That is why you aren’t saying a word to them. I wasn’t supposed to tell you, but I can’t keep anything from you Sourwolf.” Stiles said and hugged me. 

“Just, promise me you’ll be extra careful.” I said into his hair. 

“I promise.” 

Emma joined us and we hugged her. 

“Daddy will be safe.” Stiles said to her belly and I laughed. “So, what time are we catching us a Rugarus?” 

“Now.” I told him and he actually frowned but nodded. 

We dressed and went downstairs.

It seemed like a storm was coming in. 

“I don’t like this.” Stiles said.

“We’ll all be okay.” Emma told him and held his hand. 

The pack all joined us in the foyer. Emma handed me the meat. 

“We’ll go deep in the forest, I don’t want this thing anywhere near the house.” I told them and they nodded. 

I kissed Emma and walked out first. 

The pack was quiet and tense. Allison had her bow ready and was in full hunter mode. Mia and Stiles walked together. Staying just behind the pack. 

I placed the meat down and poured some human blood on it, that Melissa had given us. 

“Let’s give it a few moments.” Peter told me and we hid throughout the forest. 

I saw as Mia pulled on Stiles and they both hid together. 

Peter and Jackson seemed unaware of what was going on. 

They probably thought they were trying to maintain safe. 

Mia pulled out her dagger, and I had the strong urge to growl. She was after all one of my human betas, and sensing danger so close to her, had me on Alpha mode. 

We heard the Rugarus make an awful sound. It was running, it was close, the pack all tensed. 

It made it way to the meat and started to eat it.

“Gross.” I heard Erica. 

In that moment, Stiles and Mia ran toward it. 

The pack all growled angrily in protest of our humans being so close to the monster. 

Stiles threw mountain ash into the air, creating a circle. 

“Stiles! Break it! Break it now!” Peter roared. 

Stiles just shook his head. 

Mia nodded toward Allison and she hit the monster twice, her aiming was perfect. 

The thing still managed to run toward Mia but she was swift. Sliding under its legs. 

Jackson roared in protest and so did the others. 

Stiles ran toward Mia. 

“It’s now or never.” He told her and she nodded. 

The monster attacked both of them, and a roar escaped me as that thing hit Stiles, sending him flying backward. 

It grabbed Mia while Stiles got up moved around it. 

She managed to stab it straight in the heart. 

“Stiles, now!” She said as the Rugarus released her making a gushing sound. 

Stiles magically had fire around it. The monster roared and screamed, finally turning back human. 

Once all that was left were ashes on the floor, Stiles broke the circle. 

“That was a brave thing you guys did.” Boyd told both Stiles and Mia. 

I had Stiles in my arms and was checking his wounds, which started healing thanks to the mating bite.

“Don’t you ever do that again.” I told him, “But you were amazing.” 

He lightly kissed me and blushed. 

Mia was cleaning off her clothes and Jackson was with her, checking her throat. Peter seemed to be trying to control himself. 

He was still in Beta form. 

“That.. That was reckless!” He finally snapped. 

“I agree with Peter, you could have gotten seriously hurt.” Jackson said more calmly. 

“I couldn’t bare the thought of you guys getting hurt, and if it saved the pack, I would do it again.” She told both of them. 

“You were great!” Erica told her and Peter growled. 

Boyd growled back and took Erica. 

Slowly, the pack started going back home.

“Peter, they are both fine.” I told him. 

“Yes, they are, but.. Things could have gone terribly wrong.. That thing, it grabbed you! And there was nothing I could do, nothing!” He yelled at her. 

“I am fine! I have the skills necessary, and I knew the risks, but like I said, I would do it again if I had to.” 

“No, you’re just human, just a human who isn’t as strong as us!” 

Jackson tensed next to Mia. His eyes widened. So did Mia’s. 

“Peter..” I said. 

“Mia, you can’t heal as we can, you can die, you’re not as strong as us, no matter how much training you’ve had. No matter what, in the end you’re just a simple weak human.” He said angrily. 

“Yes, you’re right.” Mia told him trying to contain her anger and hurt. “Then don’t worry about this simple weak human anymore. I’m glad I’m just a simple human, and I’m glad I got to see your true face, Peter Hale, thanks for not giving me your mating bite, it’s better you didn’t mate with a weak human!” She said and walked away angrily, pushing Peter as she walked by him. 

“Mia, wait..” Jackson called out to her. “You’ve screwed up. Big time!” He told Peter and ran after Mia. 

“Peter, what have you done?” I told him and left him alone. He needed to let everything sink in. 

Stiles and myself ran after Mia and Jackson. 

Emma POV: 

“What’s going on?” I asked my sister as she came in with tears in her eyes. Tears she didn’t want to release. I knew that look. The look of determination and hurt. 

“What happened?” Lydia also asked her but she stormed upstairs. 

Jackson was just behind her. 

“What happened?” I asked him. 

“Peter screwed up, and I have no idea what’s going to happen.” He told me and we both went upstairs.

“Mia, please open the door babe.” He called to her. 

All there was silence. 

“Jackson…” I told him. 

“She’s in the shower.” He assured me. 

A few moments later the door opened and Mia tried walking past Jackson but he grabbed her. 

“Let go.” She said thru clenched teeth. 

“No, you’re my mate.” He told her. 

“Can I talk to you?” I asked her. 

“There is nothing to talk about.” She told me. 

“Mia..” She frowned. 

“I’m fine, I realized I don’t belong here, okay. But I think I already knew that.” 

“You belong here..” Jackson tells her. 

“You are pack, no matter what my Uncle said.” Derek says joining us. 

“What did Peter say?” I ask. 

“He only said the truth, and thanks Derek for saying that. But I need time for myself.” She told him and he nodded. 

“You’re leaving?” 

“No, she’s not. We can stay at my house, okay?” Jackson told her. 

“Jackson..” 

“I love you, okay… I love you, please, I can’t be without you.” He told her.

“I love you too.” She told him and he hugged her. 

They grabbed their things from Peters room and got into Jackson’s car. 

“I’ll call you tomorrow.” She assured me and I nodded. “Tell Peter that if I see him I’m using wolfs bane against him.” 

Jackson whined but didn’t say anything. 

Derek and Stiles nodded. 

Peter POV: 

I stood there, frozen as the realization of what just happened sinked in. What had I done? 

All I saw in that moment was Jackson and me loosing the one person who held us together. My mate. Our mate. We had been so close to loosing her. 

My human. And I had snapped. I had lost control. 

“Yes, you’re right.” Mia had told me “Then don’t worry about this simple weak human anymore. I’m glad I’m just a simple human, and I’m glad I got to see your true face, Peter Hale, thanks for not giving me your mating bite, it’s better you didn’t mate with a weak human!” She said and walked away angrily, pushing me as she walked by.

Jackson had left with her. He had been upset. 

“What have I done?” I told myself. 

The pack had all gone back to the house. Everyone had been so proud of Stiles and Mia. Everyone including Jackson, although he had been frightened. 

Everyone but me. 

Instead of seeing how Mia had acted in that moment of danger, all I saw was a human girl be attacked my a monster. I had underestimated her. 

She had been glorious, so had Stiles. He had developed his magic well. And her, she had enough training to where she had kept her heart steady, not showing fear. 

She had been strong. She had been able to stand her ground. Even toward me. 

Then it hit me. 

Her heart hadn’t skipped a beat when she confronted me. It had been steady. 

She had rejected me. She had said goodbye. She left me. 

I fell to my knees and howled. 

My mate, she had left me. 

No.. no..   
I got up and ran toward the house. I looked around and saw the Porsche was gone. 

Jackson had left with her. 

“Peter.” I jumped at the sound of Derek’s voice. 

“Where are they?” I growled. 

“You need to calm down.” 

“She left, she left me!” 

“It’s what you wanted!” He yelled at me and I swung. 

He grabbed my hand and twisted my arm, breaking it. 

He roared and I submitted to him. I crouched on the floor. 

“What you said to her, it’s unforgivable. You’ve hurt her deeply. You’ve pushed her, and she loved you. Now, Jackson has taken his mate. She was going to leave, do you hear me Peter? She was going to leave and never come back. But, because she also loves Jackson, she’s stayed. But, she doesn’t want anything to do with you, and you deserve that.” 

I whined on the floor. His words hit me hard more than my broken arm. 

He stood me up and fixed my arm. I winced as it got placed back in it’s socket. 

We walked toward the house. 

Emma was standing by the door and she slapped me, hard for a human. 

“I can’t believe you!” She yelled and walked inside. 

I could still feel the sting of the slap on my face. 

The pack didn’t even turn to see me. They all growled low and walked away. 

“Because of you, we almost lost a pack mate. I hate you.” Erica said and whined against Boyd. 

I flinched at her words. 

I could feel all the hatred radiating around the pack. 

Danny was here, and he was also glaring at me. 

“Is that what you think of us too?” He finally asked. 

“No, I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be, I don’t believe you.” 

Ethan growled at me and held his mate. 

They were all glaring at me. 

“Peter, I don’t know how you’re going to fix this. But you’ve hurt her, you’ve hurt Mia. And I don’t know if she’ll ever forgive you. She can hold a grudge for a long time.” Emma finally spoke. 

“You’ll need to stay away from her for a while. She said she’ll use wolfs bane against you.” Stiles told me. 

I flinched and went to my room. 

I texted her. 

'I’m sorry. Please, answer me. I’m sorry. I lost control, I thought I was going to loose you. I didn’t mean what I said. I’m sorry.'

I waited for a few minutes and there was no response.

I texted Jackson. 

'Is she okay? '

No response. 

'Jackson, please, I cant loose you too.'

'What you said to her, I hate you for it.'

'I lost it. I’m sorry.' 

'Apology not accepted. End of conv. Don’t text me anymore.'

'Jackson, please. I love you both. Please, I’m sorry.'

He no longer replied. 

I threw myself back on the bed. 

I hadn’t felt this alone in such a long time. 

I had screwed up and I didn’t know what to do. 

There was a knock on my door. 

“Come in.” 

“Peter, are you okay?” It was Cora. 

“No.” 

She sat next to me on the bed. She put her hand on my arm. 

“Aren’t you mad at me?” 

“Yes, but I understand why you acted that way.” She smiled. “ You could’ve used some different words, using the human card was a low blow even for you, Uncle.” 

“I didn’t mean it.” 

“Not even you believe that lie. Being human isn’t a bad thing, and as we all have seen, Mia carries herself well for just a simple human as you put it. She’s proved herself worthy to be in the pack, just as any one of us. Common, she beat Derek not once, but twice in training. You’ve seen it. She knows how do defend herself. None of us has to watch her as we had Stiles. She’s fairly strong for just a human.” 

I stare at her and then close my eyes. 

“I don’t know how to fix it.” 

“You have to learn to believe in her. Just like she believed in you. Peter, she fell for you first, before Jackson. She loved you first. She trusted you. And now, you’ve hurt her. And honestly, I don’t know how you’ll fix this. You’ve done way to much harm. You’ll be lucky if she ever accepts you. And I know how much this must hurt.” I opened my eyes. “Tell me Uncle, why didn’t you give her the mating bite?” 

“I’m not sure.” 

“Are you not sure about your feelings toward her?” 

“No, I love her.” 

“Then?” 

“I was afraid I might loose her. Especially since she didn’t want to get turned.” 

“So all this time, you’ve loved her, but not loved her enough to mate yourself to her?” 

I close my eyes. 

“I’ll leave you now. Rest, uncle. Clear your head. Who knows, maybe you’ll think about something tomorrow.” 

She got up and left.


	11. Chapter 11

5 months later:

Derek POV: 

The pack was planning a baby shower for Emma. Things were looking good with our cub. 

We had found out we were having a boy. Me and Stiles had been ecstatic. 

Mia had finally started to come to pack meetings more often. Although, she still didn’t make eye contact with Peter. 

I felt bad for Jackson being in the middle of the whole mess. 

“Hi.” Peter told Mia as she walked in but she ignored him completely and hugged me. 

“Hey, Derek. The decorations look nice.” she told me and Peter frowned. 

“Erica and Allison decorated.” I smiled to her. 

“I wish I could’ve helped.” 

“Well, we all know how busy you are, work and school.” 

She smiled and looked behind her to see Jackson and Peter talking. She rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen. 

“FIX IT!” I told Peter. “The tension around you guys is becoming unbearable.” 

“You think I’m not trying!” he growled at me and Jackson whimpered. He patted his arm and Jackson smiled. 

“Try harder.” I told him and walked away. 

The girls were finishing up with the food. 

Emma was practically glowing. I went toward her and kissed her. 

“The backyard is so cute!” Mia said coming in with Stiles. 

“And wait till you see the baby’s room.” He smiled and went and hugged both Emma and myself. 

“This is just so wonderful.” She told us. 

The guests started to arrive. 

It was mainly just our close friends. 

How things had changed around here. I had friends, the one person who didn’t trust anyone, now I had a family, pack and friends. 

The girls all went to the backyard to play their games and had us join them. 

It was hilarious watching them. 

Stiles was recording everything. 

Finally Allison and Erica brought out the food. 

We all ate and chatted. 

Peter made his way toward Mia and sat next to her. She frowned but looked over to Emma. I knew she wouldn’t ruin the moment for her sister. 

She ate ignoring the fact that Peter was next to her. She only spoke to the rest of our guests and Jackson. 

She got up and Jackson followed her. 

They brought over the cake for Emma. 

“I hope you like it.” She told her sister. “I had it specially made.” 

It was decorated to fit the theme of the decorations which was ‘Pea in a Pod.’ 

It was formed like an actual baby inside a pea pod. 

Emma stood up and hugged both Jackson and Mia. 

“Thank you guys.” She said. 

After cutting the cake, Emma opened up the presents. 

The baby received a lot of clothes and toys. 

The bigger items like the crib, bouncer, baby carrier, and stroller were all given to us by John and Melissa. 

We thanked everyone and little by little our friends started leaving. 

Only the pack stayed and we all cleaned together. 

Peter, Jackson and Mia carried the things into the babies room. 

Jackson POV: 

I couldn’t take it anymore. I was beginning to feel like a kid with divorce parents and I didn’t like it. 

I spent some nights with Peter and other nights with Mia. It was getting me stressed. 

“Let me and my mates take the gifts inside. Those two need to fix this. I’m tired of all of this.” I told Derek and he nodded. 

“Are you sure Peter will be okay?” Stiles told me. 

“I don’t think Mia will actually hurt him, right?” Emma told us and I only shrugged. 

We took the gifts and went upstairs into the babies room. 

“You two.. You need to talk. You’re not getting out of here until it’s fixed.” I said and slammed the door on them. 

“Jackson!” Mia yelled. 

“Sorry, babe.. But I cant take the stress.” I said thru the door. 

Peter POV: 

“Mia..” I said once I heard Jackson leave. 

She kept pulling on the door knob. 

“I will break the door if I have to!” She yelled. 

“Mia.. Please.” I went to touch her arm. 

“If you touch me, you will regret it.” She said between clenched teeth. 

I backed up a bit. She had anger in her eyes and they glowed a bit. 

“Open this goddamn door!” She yelled again. 

“Jackson gave you his bite, didn’t he?” I was jealous we hadn’t done it together. 

“He’s my mate. It’s what mates do.” She answered angrily. 

I grabbed her and she squirmed. 

“You’re mine too.” I let my eyes glow. 

“No. I’m not.” she pushed me back and I growled. “You made that perfectly clear a few months back.” 

“I was stupid, I wasn’t thinking. Mia, I’m going crazy without you. I cant take it anymore, I’m sorry, I really am.” 

“What? Am I supposed to forgive you?” 

“Yes..” I said and she raised her eyebrow. “No, I mean, can we just try to be together, I don’t know how much of this I can take.. I’m slowly dying.. Jackson tries to comfort me, but it’s not the same, especially since your scent is so strong on him.. He smells like you, you smell like him, and neither of you smell like me.. I need you.. I need you both so much, please Mia..” 

“You meant every word you said that night. I saw that. The glare you gave me, the words you used. You were serious. You have always thought of me as a weak person. No matter what I have done, you saw me as a weak simple human. That is why you didn’t want to claim me as your mate, it is why you kept insisting I tell Derek to turn me.   
And it hurt. It hurt more than it should have. Do you know how many nights I cried after that? That I wouldn’t even let Jackson near me? Do you know the damage you did?   
Peter, I loved you. I loved you from the moment I first saw you. I loved you before I loved Jackson. I trusted you. I thought you had felt the same way. And you proved me wrong.   
Peter Hale only thinks about himself and no one else. And I actually feel sorry for you. You’re just using Jackson and me. Now more Jackson. Because the idiot still loves you.” 

“I love you, please..” 

“Don’t say that!” She screamed and slapped me. “YOU don’t love me! You never have!” She pushed me toward the wall and held me in place. “I hate you.” 

I trembled at her words. 

“Don’t say that. You don’t mean it.” 

“Did my heart skip a beat? Has it ever skipped a beat when I talk to you? Tell me Peter? What do you hear?” 

I listened and her heart beat was steady. 

“Mia, please, forgive me. I’ll do anything for you, just please, don’t cut me off. I need you, please..” 

“It’s all about what you want.” She told me and let go of me. 

“I don’t know what to do? I don’t know what to say..” 

“It was easy for you to tell me I was weak. Why don’t you have anything to say now?” 

“It’s different. I’m loosing you and I don’t know what to do..” I closed my eyes and punched the wall. 

“Wrong, you’ve already lost me.” 

“No, I haven’t.” 

I grabbed her and kissed her fiercely. She fought me, but I knew she would give into me. She had too. 

She dug her nails in my torso and pushed me off her. Her eyes glowed Jackson’s color blue swirled with her own. 

“If you try that again, I will kill you.” She snarled at me through her fangs. 

“You.. How did you?” 

“Derek gave me the bite a month after our argument.. I thought he had told you.” She snapped at me. 

“No, he didn’t.. Neither did Jackson.” 

“I asked Jackson not to tell you.” 

“Why?” 

“Why should he?” 

“Because, you’re our mate!” 

“I’m only his mate. Not yours.”

I slammed her into the wall. She would submit to me, my wolf was screaming at me to take her. 

I roared at her but she roared back. She was defiant. 

Jackson came in the room and pried me off her throwing me across the room and standing protectively in front of Mia. 

“Uh, guys… Baby’s room, remember..” Stiles said coming in. 

“Sorry, Stiles.” Mia said and walked out of the room with Jackson. 

I followed them outside. The pack just stared at me as I made my way outside. 

“Stay away from her!” Jackson growled. 

“Jacks…” I allowed my eyes to glow. 

“Peter, please don’t threaten my mate again.” 

“Our mate.” 

“So, now because I’m a werewolf you want me back? You think it’s so easy!” Mia growled. 

“No, I never said that. I’ve wanted you since I first met you. I’ve wanted you for the past five months, I want you now. I love you, I was an idiot for screwing this relationship up. I know that what I said was wrong. I’ve regretted it since the moment you left me. And I’ve tried Mia, I’ve tried talking to you, I’ve tried being near you but you won’t let me. Please, Mia I’ll do anything.” 

Jackson was silently pleading with Mia. I could see his eyes as he stared at her and she looked at me. 

She got in the car and Jackson did too.

“Well, aren’t you coming?” She finally said and I smiled. “I haven’t forgiven you yet.” She told me as I got into the car. 

Mia POV: 

We were finally all together. I still had some issues with Peter, but I loved him. We would fix this. 

Especially for Jackson. I couldn’t see him upset like I had for the past months. 

I knew things would go back to normal. Well, as normal as it could get. 

I was a werewolf now, something I had decided to do, not only for myself, but also for my mates. We could be stronger like this. 

I followed Derek and did as he instructed. It had been a bit difficult at first, but I had finally discovered how to control my anger. 

I was in full control of my wolf. 

Jackson had been weary of the whole thing, worried I might not take the bite well, but thankfully, everything went well. 

Now, here I was, with both Peter and Jackson. 

I got up from the bed and took a shower. Leaving Peter and Jackson on the bed. 

I needed to get ready for school and work. 

I look at both my mates as I change. I smile. 

So many things had changed in such a little time it seems. 

I walk out slowly, being careful not to wake them. I reach the garage and get in my car. 

'Classes have been cancelled.' I got a text from a friend.

'Why? '

'Idk. Seems the building went out of power and they’re trying to fix it. So, they cancelled school for today.'

'Ok.' 

I called the school just to make sure, but there was no reply, only a busy signal. So, I called my professor and he confirmed. 

I was still sitting in my car debating what I should do. I decided to call the hospital and see if I could go in to work. 

“Sure thing. We always need an extra hand in the lab.” Marcie told me. 

“Thanks, Marcie. I’ll be there shortly.” 

I arrived at the hospital and texted Jackson letting him know I was at work. 

We’ll take you lunch later on. Peter wants to know if you had coffee already. I smiled at his text. 

'Tell him I’m currently drinking some. And thinking about both of you.' 

'We love you, so much.' 

'LOVE you guys too. Gotta go. See you guys later, ok.' 

'Ok.' 

I entered the hospital and headed straight for the lab. 

“Hey. Good morning.” Marcie told me. 

“Good morning.” 

I handed her a cup of coffee I had bought her. 

“Thanks. I needed it.”

We work for a while, then I hear a knock on the glass window. I turn to see as Marcie smiles. 

It’s Jackson and he’s holding two bags up so we can see. 

I get up and open the door. 

“Thanks. I cant believe it’s already noon.” I tell him and kiss him lightly. 

He returns the kiss and smiles. 

“Where’s Peter?” I ask looking around. 

“He’s with the pack at Derek’s. Training.” 

I nod and smile at him. 

Marcie comes out and takes the bags from me. 

“Thanks Jackson.” She says and goes inside. 

“I’ll see you later, okay.” I tell him and he pulls me in for a kiss. 

“Don’t work to hard.” He says letting me go. 

I watch him until he turns around the hall. 

“You’re so lucky.” Marcie tells me and I smile. “Jackson is one hot man.” 

“I know.” I wink at her and we eat. 

Emma POV: 

“Derek!.. Stiles!..” I call from the bathroom. 

They both open the door rapidly. 

“It’s time.” I say. 

They look to the floor. My water had just broken. 

Stiles grabs my bag and runs downstairs yelling. 

“I’m gonna be a daddy, I’m going to be a daddy!” 

I laugh weakly as I began having contractions. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m here.” Derek tells me and carries me downstairs. 

Aiden and Ethan walk us to the car. 

“We’ll call the pack. We’ll meet you at the hospital.” They tell us and Derek nods. 

Stiles is already in the car waiting for us. Derek sits in the back with me. 

I moan in pain and Derek removes some of it. 

“Thanks..” I tell him and wince as another contractions hits me. 

“We’ll be there soon, love.” Stiles tells me without looking back. 

Thankfully we arrive in one piece, I knew that Stiles had been speeding. 

The nurses had already been waiting for me. I had no idea when the boys had called the hospital. 

Melissa smiled as she placed me in my room. 

“How are you doing?” she says wiping the sweat from my forehead. Derek growls low. 

“Derek..” I managed to tell him and he settles down. “Do you think I can get something for the pain?” I ask her. 

“Sure thing sweetie. I’ll be right back.” She walks out of the room. 

Stiles is rubbing my feet, unable to do anything more. I smile weakly at him and try to keep the pain at bay. 

Thankfully Melissa comes in fast and gives me a shot. 

“This should help. You might become a bit drowsy, but it’s ok. We still have a few hours to go.” 

I nod and close my eyes as the medicine starts working. 

“How is she?” I open my eyes to see Mia standing there with her white coat on. 

“I’ve been better.” I whisper knowing she can hear me. 

She checks the monitors and the contractions. 

“I think you’re getting close.” she smiles at me and looks toward my mates. “Almost time, I’ll be right back. Let me get the doctor.” 

She leaves and in a few minutes my Gynecologist comes in. She checks me and tells me it’s time. 

Now, for the hard part. 

I’ve waited nine months for my baby, and now, I was finally going to meet him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year Later..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have come to the end of this story. I hope everyone has enjoyed it. 
> 
> Thank you for the Kudos:) 
> 
> Thanks for taking the time in reading this story. 
> 
> Till next time!

One Year Later: 

Derek POV: 

Time passes by so quickly when you’re happy. Sure, we had the usual supernatural creature to chase or kill. But we were all happy. 

Isaac was with Cora. Who kept him grounded. They were happy.

Then there was Boyd and Erica. They were already expecting their first cub. 

Scott and Allison were still together, and their relationship only kept getting stronger. 

Aiden and Lydia, well, it’s Lydia. What can I say? That woman was hard to please, but they were still working things out. Both of them wanting to be the dominant one, although Aiden was the wolf. 

Ethan and Danny were still a strong couple. And I admired Danny for the patience he had with Ethan. 

John and Melissa had finally married, and Stiles and Scott were now closer than ever. Brothers by marriage. Although, Stiles kept reminding Scott that they had been brothers since the moment they met. 

Jackson, Peter and Mia, had worked their problems out completely and were finally happy again. 

Although, if you ask me, I think Mia still prefers Jackson over Peter just a bit. I know she still holds a grudge against Peter. 

My pack was complete. My family was complete. What else did I need? 

Things had changed so much in such a short time it seemed. But I wouldn’t change it for anything. 

“Daddy…” Johnny tugged on my pants. 

I lift my baby boy. He had gotten so big. His big green eyes staring at me. 

“Cookie.” He tells me and he smiles pointing toward the kitchen. 

“Alright, but don’t tell mommy.” I whisper to him. 

His smiles grows even more. 

We walk into the kitchen and Stiles jumps. 

“What are you doing?” I ask. 

“Papa is eating cookies!” Johnny says sniffing the air. 

“Shhh..” He says and hands our son a cookie. 

“Stiles, you know Emma.. She’ll be upset.” 

“Sourwolf, you came in here to give our son a cookie, can you blame me for beating you. Besides, I’m hungry. And dinner won’t be ready for another 30 minutes.” 

He gives me a bite of his cookie. And I smile. 

Stiles was still a kid himself. 

He kisses me lightly and walks out of the kitchen humming. 

I laugh as he walks away and my son joins me. 

“Papa is funny.” He tells me and I nod. 

“Your Papa is very funny.” I tell him and he giggles. 

The pack starts arriving. We still had our regular routine in place. 

“Mmm. Smells good.” Erica says walking in. 

“Roast beef.” Emma says coming down the stairs. She raises her eyebrow at me. 

“What?” 

“You know what.” She smiles and places a small kiss on my lips. “Cookies are for after dinner.” 

“How did you know?” 

“You had some chocolate on your lips, Derek.” 

“Stiles had some too.” 

“Sourwolf!” Stiles yells coming downstairs. “Just throw me into the fire!” 

Emma laughs and takes Johnny. 

“Your daddy’s are bad.” She whispers to him and he nods. 

“Backstabber.” Stiles tells me and hugs me. 

“Now I want a cookie too.” Erica says and they both go into the kitchen. 

The rest of the pack arrives and we all go to the front yard. 

“I think I’ll sit this one out.” Cora tells me. 

I look toward Isaac and he actually stands behind my sister. 

“Congratulations.” Mia tells them and I frown. 

But it was only natural. They had been dating for a while now. And I knew it would only be a matter of time before they had a cub. 

Our pack was slowly gaining more Beta’s. 

“You can watch Johnny with Erica. He’s a handful.” Emma says smiling. 

She and Stiles usually practiced magic. She was getting better at it.   
The rest of us did our regular run, and training. 

I laughed as I saw Mia still held the upper hand in our training sessions. 

She had Peter pinned on the floor and he actually couldn’t get her off. 

“Helps when one knows the bodies weaknesses.” She told him and finally let him up. 

Jackson went and kissed her cheek. 

We continued on our training until Emma called us for dinner. 

“Shower first, then you guys can eat.” She told us as we all walked in. 

“Maybe teach me that move?” Danny whispered to Mia and she smiled. 

I coughed trying not to envision what he was going to use it for. 

Danny’s face went red and he walked fast upstairs. 

“You could at least pretend not to hear.” Mia told me and patted my back. 

“How are things, with my loving Uncle.” 

“Actually, a lot better.” 

“He’s still the maid?” 

“Oh yeah.” She laughed and went upstairs. 

“She’s evil, but I love her.” Peter said and followed his mate. 

“They’re both the same. I wonder how it is that I’m still sane.” Jackson told me and followed them upstairs.

I laugh as I make my way to my room. 

My life was finally complete. And I was finally happy.


End file.
